


Sawamura Daichi's Big Mistake

by its_raining_cats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters will be added as they appear - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, No Angst, Or very little angst, chatfic, fukutoraken RIGHTS, i might take out some of the character tags so the thing doesnt get cluttered..., no beta we die like daichi, no idea what to tag this as so uhhhh, ships will be added as the characters involved appear, some suggestive/sexual jokes but nothing too explicit, some swearing but i try not to be excessive, your honor theyre STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_raining_cats/pseuds/its_raining_cats
Summary: Sawamura has created a new group: “Karasuno VBC Groupchat”Sawamura: Hello, everyone. I talked about it with Coach Ukai, and we think a team groupchat would be a good way for our team to communicate. With this, we can get out information faster, plan extra practices ahead of time, and strengthen our bonds as a team.Sawamura: Please don’t make me regret this.Sugawara: this was a mistake.Azumane: I’m sure it won’t be that badTanaka has changed the group name to: “ball slappers”--I couldn't find any haikyuu chatfics that catered to my tastes, so I decided to make my own. I have never written anything before, so we'll see how this goes.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Sawamura Daichi's Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so pls excuse me if this sucks.  
> Username guides will be at the beginning and end of each chapter.

Sawamura Daichi has created a new group: “Karasuno VBC Groupchat”

Sawamura: Hello, everyone. I talked about it with Coach Ukai, and we think a team groupchat would be a good way for our team to communicate. With this, we can get out information faster, plan extra practices ahead of time, and strengthen our bonds as a team.

Sawamura: Please don’t make me regret this.

Sugawara: this was a mistake.

Azumane: I’m sure it won’t be that bad

Tanaka has changed the group name to: “ball slappers”

Nishinoya has changed 13 nicknames

human tangerine: OH IS THIS A GROUPCHAT????? this is a great idea!!!

jesus take the wheel: I stand corrected

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: I expect nothing and I’m still let down.

short king mama aye: that sounds like a u problem daichi san

caillou: yeah daichi san loosen up a bit man

caillou: NOYA YOU BASTARD CHANGE MY FCUKING NAME

short king mama aye: no <3

caillou: actually know what knowing you it could be worse

caillou: caillou it is

dad jr: forcibly assigned caillou kin

your angle or yuor devil: forget tanaka, what’s up with _my_ nickname?

volleyball shaped braincell: and mine?

saltyshima: Is that you, Your Majesty?

volleyball shaped braincell: fuck you.

freckles: oh my god it is

kin drama: howd you guess??

kin drama: ok wow fuck you for this name noya

short king mama aye: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

caillou: hoes mad

human tangerine: everyone knows kageyama has one single volleyball shaped braincell!!

volleyball shaped braincell: SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS

human tangerine: YOU CANT SILENCE THE TRUTH IDIOT!!!!!

your angle or yuor devil: HE REALLY DOES

naruto: tangerine is hinata, right?

human tangerine: yeah!!

freckles: he is pretty orange,,,

saltyshima: I’m guessing “naruto” is Narita?

naruto: apparently so

naruto: to quote ennoshita, i have been “forcibly assigned naruto kin”

kin drama: babe,,, will you be,,,,,,,, the naruto to my sasuke

naruto: omg babe yes

short king mama aye: everybody step back i thiNK IM GOING TO VOMIT

your angle or yuor devil: may i ask again, WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH MY NICKNAME.

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: Suga?

your angle or yuor devil: daichi.

jesus take the wheel: I think I get Sugas, that’s actually pretty fitting

short king mama aye: suga san can be your angle,,,,, or yuor devil

caillou: also apparently other teams think hes like rly nice and sweet but they dont know that hes actually The Devil

your angle or yuor devil: excuse me i’m an absolute angel!! this is slander.

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: Two days ago you had the first and second years form a human pyramid before you would give them their meat buns while Asahi and I talked to Coach Ukai inside the store.

your angle or yuor devil: an isolated incident.

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: Three days before that, you told Hinata that he could take a shortcut in his races with Kageyama if he climbed out of the second story window of the biology lab and climbed down the pipe running up the side of the wall.

saltyshima: I’m sorry he did what.

volleyball shaped braincell: THATS AGAINST THE RULES HINATA YOU MORON

human tangerine: THERE ARE NO RULES IDIOT

your angle or yuor devil: yeah i did do that huh.

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: Would you like me to continue?

your angle or yuor devil: no thanks, the point has been taken.

short king mama aye: theres a lot to unpack but lets just throw away the whole suitcase

dad jr: yeah, moving on, what’s with my nickname?

caillou: daichi san is our team dad and youre the next captain which makes you dad 2: the squeakquel

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: Why am I your father? I don’t want to be your father.

short king mama aye: wait thats such a better nickname hold on

dad jr: please no

short king mama aye has changed dad jr’s nickname to: “dad 2 the squeakquel”

dad 2 the squeakquel: this is a nightmare.

human tangerine: i think it fits you!!

dad 2 the squeakquel: thanks, i think.

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: While we’re on the subject of names,

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING has changed the group name to: “Karasuno VBC Groupchat”

your angle or yuor devil: boooo buzzkill.

short king mama aye: aw man :(

caillou: can i change it to something else if i promise not to make it “vulgar”

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: ...

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: Fine. One chance, if it’s not horrible it can stay.

caillou: yessssss ok lemme think

caillou: ok got it

caillou has changed the chat name to: “keeping up with the karasunos”

caillou: like keeping up with the kardashians

your angle or yuor devi: i love it lmaooooo

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: Fine. I guess it could be worse.

caillou: YESSS SCORE!!!!

short king mama aye: alright any more questions about nicknames?

human tangerine: yamaguchis is kinda boring

human tangerine: we all know he has freckles it doesnt need to be his nickname

freckles: yeah id,,, kind of prefer it to be something else if thats okay

saltyshima has changed freckles’s nickname to: “sweet potato”

saltyshima: He’s a yam.

sweet potato: im a

sweet potato: ok! this is fine! thanks tsukki!

your angle or yuor devil: im sorry what

human tangerine: WSKJKDJKSFKS SK

kin drama: WOW OK

caillou: WHIPPED

short king mama aye: IM PRACTICING SERVES W YAMAGUCHI AND I CAN CONFIRM HE IS SHORT CIRCUITING RN HIS SOUL HAS LEFT HIS BODY I REPEAT HIS SOUL HAS LEFT

AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING: All of you stop picking on them.

volleyball shaped braincell has changed saltyshima’s nickname to: “softieshima”

human tangerine: HES S OFTIESSHIMA HE RLY ISS

softieshima: you little rats are getting on my last nerve i swear to fucking god

volleyball shaped braincell: to quote tanaka-san

volleyball shaped braincell: hoes mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno VBC Groupchat // ball slappers // keeping up with the karasunos  
> Daichi: AND THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SHOUTING  
> Sugawara: your angle or yuor devil  
> Asahi: jesus take the wheel  
> Nishinoya: short king mama aye  
> Tanaka: caillou  
> Ennoshita: dad jr // dad 2 the squeakquel  
> Kinoshita: kin drama  
> Narita: naruto  
> Kageyama: volleyball shaped braincell  
> Hinata: human tangerine  
> Tsukishima: saltyshima // softieshima  
> Yamaguchi: freckles // sweet potato
> 
> \--
> 
> The one story about suga is based on this art  
> https://eisorus.tumblr.com/post/622654893557268480/chaotic-uncle-suga
> 
> The managers are in the groupchat, they just haven’t talked yet because I couldn’t find a good place to bring them in. They’ll be here next chapter. You might not see much of Kiyoko, simply because 1: I don’t know how to write her, and 2: she just doesn’t seem like the type to talk much in a groupchat.
> 
> UPDATE: 10/28: the second chapter of this fic has been deleted. i kind of rushed to finish and post it and then later found myself thinking that it could be much better, so im rewriting it. the revised chapter 2 will be out soon. sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
